The invention concerns a device for removing a disk-shaped recorded medium from the compartments of a magazine, along the removal side of which the device can be moved up and down like an elevator, and for playing the medium.
Compact-disk players wherein a device of this type for removing and playing a compact disk can be moved up and down like an elevator by means of a spindle on each side are known. To remove a desire disk, the device travels up the two spindles to the level of the compartment containing the disk. The desired disk is then removed, shifted into the playing position, and played. In most compact-disk players, the device is lowered while the disk is being played.
Other compact-disk players are equipped with two rods or two racks and several pinions instead of two spindles to move the device up and down like an elevator.
One drawback of these compact-disk players is that they involve many small components like pinions, racks, spindles, and worm gears for example that generate unpleasant noise during operation. Another drawback is that they take up a lot of space for the spindles, racks and pinions, or rods. Furthermore, cogwheels, racks and pinions, worm gears, spindles, and rods make the equipment more expensive.